The Prince of Cybertron
by Soundwave of Cybertron
Summary: Soundwave is know for his silence. Yes. But is there more to the silent con then the Autobots and Deceticons know? And what has Bumblebee have to do with this?
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hello everyone!

Before we begin the story I just want to say one thing: I am so happy to be writing on Fanfiction.

Also, if you haven't already noticed, I am new to this site so go easy on me, ok?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Prime, if I did, it would rated R.

The Prince of Cybertron

It was a normal day on the Nemesis. Megatron was in the throne room, observing the working Decepticons.

Megatron: "Attention Deceptions, I have recently found an energon mine. Soundwave, Starcream, take the vehicons with you to the mine. I except to NOT return empty handed, is that understood?

Starscream: Of course master! I- We won't let you down!

Megatron: I hope not Starscream, because if you do, you'll be turned to scrap metal!

So Soundwave, Starcream, and the vehicons went through the ground bridge. When they had gotten to the mine, they realized that the Autobots had already found the mine.

Starcream: Well, if it isn't the puny Autobots! We will be taking the energon crystals!

Wheeljack: Not a change, Femme-legs!

Starscream had already reached his boiling point. Outraged, he began to yell at the vehicons.

Starscream: Well, don't just stand there rusting! Retrieve the energon!

The battle between the Deceptions and Autobots had begun. Arcee was taking on three vehicons at a time, while Optimus, Ratchet, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack took on the rest. Bumblebee however, was battling a certain silent `con.

Bumblebee: _We finally fight face to visor, eh Soundwave?_

Soundwave: …

Bumblebee: _Don't give me that silent scrap! _

Soundwave: …

Bumblebee:_ How could you betray me like that, Soundwave?! We used to best of friends!_

Soundwave had stopped fighting. '_How could he have remembered? That was so long ago!'_

__**FLASHBACK ~**

_A young Bumblebee was playing on a slightly rusted swing set. Apparently, he was the only youngling on the swings. The rest of the younglings were either on the jungle gym, the slide, or sitting on a bench eating energon goodies. Just then a young Soundwave came and sat on the swing left of Bumblebee. Bumblebee smiled and Soundwave smiled back. "Hey want an energon goodie?" Young Soundwave said. "Sure!" Young Bumblebee exclaimed." By the way my designation is Bumblebee. Yours?" " Soundwave."_


	2. The Message

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the official chapter of Prince of Cybertron!

I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten!

I very much appreciate it!

Now one with the story!

Chapter 1

The Prince of Cybertron

Knockout was strolling the halls of the Nemesis, looking for victims, or rather… patients to examine. He had been rather bored, considering he had finish his morning tasks and fixing injured vehicons. Knockout had been passing the control room when an urgent message had started flashing all over the screens. Curious, Knockout had walked up to the screens to find out what is was. It was a cry for help. Quickly, Knockout typed in the access code and began to read the message.

'_Hello? My ship has crashed landed on a distant planet. I require medical assistance! Please, if there are any life forms, please bring back up! I repeat, bring back up! We need your help in finding the lost prince of Cybertron!'_

And with that, the message ended. Knockout stared in shock at screen the previous message was one. He couldn't believe his optics. '_Lost prince of Cybertron?_ Knockout thought_. I thought he disappeared over a millennia ago?' _Knockout's train of thought was cut short when he heard a furious growl. Hequickly deleted the message from the data banks and followed the sound of the growls.

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT, STARSCREAM!?" Megatron snarled. Starscream had, once again, come back empty handed. Few vehicons had begun to inch for the door while others had begun to start crowding around. "Please master!" Began Starscream, "Spar me! The Autobots had caught us off guard! - "You mean they caught YOU off guard!" Megatron had then begun to kick Starscream.

"I told you to NOT come back empty-handed! Didn't I tell you were to be turned to scrap metal?!" At this point Megatron had started to slam Starscream into the floor. Knockout had thought to interrupt Megatron by informing him of the message, but he had decided against it. Considering his current mood, he may not be too happy if the message was just a trick by the Autobots.

"I could perhaps redeem myself, Lord Megatron!"

"And how exactly do you plan to do that Starscream?!"

"I… um…"

Everyone, excluding Soundwave, had begun to laugh. They knew Starscream couldn't possibly redeem himself. A miracle would have to take place." I could look for the Cybertronian prince!" Everyone froze at that statement, including Knockout. "W- What?!" Asked Megatron in shock. "I'll find the Cybertronian prince." "Don't be absurd, Commander Starscream!" Breakdown answered. "Breakdown is using logic, Starscream. The Cybertronian prince hasn't been seen or heard from for millennia." Shockwave stated. '_ Curse that seeker to the pit.' _Knockout thought. " Lord Megatron, I have something to show you." And at that statement, everyone had their eyes on Knockout.


	3. Snowstorm

A/N: Hey Everyone! Soundwave of Cybertron here!

I'm back with another story. This time I will try to make it longer.

Also: I forgot to do a disclaimer! Plus, I called their optics, eyes.

Without further ado… I DO NOT own Transformers Prime! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

"Show me what, Knockout?" Megatron asked. Everyone had immediately forgotten of the conflict between Starscream and Megatron. "Well my Lord, it seems a mysterious message had appeared on the screens in the control room." Knockout explained. "What exactly did this message say?" Megatron had begun to get curious, yet, suspicious. "Well, it said that a mech had crashed landed on a distant planet, and required medical assistance…" Knockout trailed off. He couldn't decide whether to tell Megatron about the lost prince or to stay silence. "Knockout… what ELSE did the message say?" Megatron asked.

'_Scrap.'_

"Well, it said that they needed help… in finding the lost prince of Cybertron." Knockout finished."… Show me this message." Megatron commanded. "Unfortunately, my Lord, I deleted the message." Megatron's face had changed from suspicious to rage. Knockout knew he was in for it. "How could you be so idiotic?!" Megatron asked, mad. "Well, I thought that it might be a trick from the Autobots."

"Knockout's statement is logical, lord Megatron."

"Well then, since Knockout's idiocy caused us a some-what important message, we will all go to the location of the distress call." Declared Megatron. "And if it is a trick by the Autobots, we will be ready."

"The coordinates from the distress call was in Sector 9, my Lord." Knockout said.

Megatron glanced at Knockout before saying, "Decepticons, into the Ground Bridge!"

**Sector 9**

A Ground Bridge soon opened to reveal five mechs. It than closed. Soundwave, Shockwave, Knockout, Starscream, and Megatron started to look around for sigh of life or, more importantly, Cybertronian life.

"There!" Starscream pointed to a mech about Shockwave's size lying on the ground holding his energon coated servo. Knockout quickly sprinted towards the injured mech. "Wait, Knockout!" Megatron commanded. Megatron charged his fusion cannon and held it up to the mysterious mech's helm. "What is you designation?" Megatron snarled.

"S-S-Snowstorm."

Soundwave was completely frozen. _'SNOWSTORM?! How can this be?!_ If Soundwave hadn't been wearing his mask, you would have been able to see the panicking look on his face. "Well Snowstorm, we received your message. Our finest medic Knockout will take care of you momentarily." Megatron commented. "Would you like to join the Decepticon ranks?"

"_Yes."_

**Autobots**

Raf was at school, noting every word the teacher was saying. It was last period and class would end in 5 minutes. "Well class, pack up and have a great weekend. "Raf's teacher said. Raf raced out of the school building and waited for his guardian, Bumblebee. Soon enough, Bumblebee had arrived. He opened his door so the twelve-and-a-half year old could get in. "Hello, Bumblebee!" Bumblebee didn't answer. "Bumblebee?"

'_Oh, sorry Raf, I wasn't paying attention.'_

"It's OK. So, what were you think about?"

'_Nothing.'_ Bumblebee couldn't tell Raf about what he was thinking about. Ever since that one-mech conversation with Soundwave, Bumblebee wasn't himself. He would sometimes zone out, and it didn't help in battle either. He talked to his fellow Autobots less and less. They were starting to get worried about him.

"- then the cell splits into two nuclei. I love learning about Meiosis and Mitosis." Raf finished.

Wow. Bumblebee hadn't even known Raf had been talking this entire time.

'_Yeah, it is pretty fascinating…'_

The base started to come into view. "Were here." Raf stated.

"Hello Rafael, Bumblebee." Optimus Prime greeted.

Bumblebee let Raf out and transformed. He watched his charge's retreating form move to the two other human children, Jack and Miko. Bumblebee then tried to escape the horde of bots and humans. Unfortunately, Ratchet had caught him.

"And where do you think you are going?" Ratchet asked in his grumpy tone.

'_To my recharging courters.'_ Bumblebee beeped.

"But we have to go over battle strategies!" Ratchet exclaimed.

'I'm going to go recharge for a bit.' Bumblebee protested. And with that, he stalked to his courters, ignoring Ratchet's concerned shouts and yells.

'_Soundwave, why did you betray me like that? We used to be best friends. I kept your secret for you. And you repay be by joining those slimy, scrap-headed Decepticons?! Why must this war be the reason we can be friends? Remember when we knock on a mech or femme's door and we would run away? You may have be stubborn sometimes, but I still loved you as a friend. We would get in fights but, at the end of the solar cycle we would be friends again. _

_Friend… I just wanted to say….._

_I love you…'_


	4. The Interrogation

A/N: Hello everyone! Soundwave of Cybertron here!

Back with a new chapter!

Sorry, but I've been busy with school and this math project.

Man, 7th grade is not that easy… Oh well, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Prime!

**Chapter 4**

Ratchet stared at the door leading to Bumblebee's courters. _'What is the matter with that scout?'_ Truth be told, just about everyone has be concerned and or worried about the small yellow scout. Ratchet turned in the direction of the rec. room. He stalked over to Optimus, catching his attention.

"What is it, old friend?"

"Uh… Optimus, have you noticed the behavior of Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked with a hint of worry. "I have noticed. But, let us give Bumblebee some solitude to sort out what ever predicament may be." Optimus then turned back to observing the humans, in case of danger.

Ratchet walked over to the monitors, sighing, he scanned the screens for any emergency. Ratchet tried to focus but he found it a challenge to. "You know Ratchet, you are not the only one who is concerned for Bumblebee." The blue Autobot femme reassured. "But Arcee, he has be locked in his courters for Primus knows how long and- "Ratchet, Listen to Optimus. Whatever is bothering Bumblebee has nothing to do with us. When he is ready to tell us, we will be ready. So STOP worrying about his business, because I can assure you, you won't like it we worry about YOUR business." And with that, Arcee left for patrol.

"BUUURN!" Miko shouted from the floor below.

Ratchet grumbled a few Cybertronian curse words. Luckily the humans, except Raf, didn't know what they meant. Suddenly, a door slid open and Bumblebee suddenly appeared in the rec. room.

"Well, now that Bumblebee is out of stasis, we can finally go on patrol, eh?" Wheeljack said. "Ah, leaving so soon?" Miko asked.

"We will be back as soon as possible. We have a Decepticon rade in a uranium stash! Autobots roll out!"

**Energon Mine**

"Ah, Shockwave are you sure this delivery system will work for my redecorator of Mass Destruction?"

"Logically, Lord Megatron. The Omega lock will sure do the job. But it needs a few things to get it operational. We will need some human made technology."

"Excellent."

"Hold it right there, `cons!" Smokescreen yelled.

Soon, a battle broke out between the Autobots and the Decepticons.

"Optimus, Soundwave is getting away!" Arcee yelled.

Optimus turned his gaze to the sky to see Soundwave making an escape plan. He then began to shoot at Soundwave. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, he managed to shoot him.

Soundwave got caught in electrical wires and was plummeting to the ground.

"Autobots," Optimus said in his deep, masculine voice. "We will be taking someone different back with us."

Autobots then huddled around the downed Decepticon and carried him back into the Ground Bridge.

**Autobot Base**

Soundwave lied on a medical berth, struggling to break free. Being that Laserbeak wasn't there, he was trapped until someone rescued him.

"Because we had the foresight out new base, our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the Decepticon warship." Ratchet said smugly.

"Nor will they in turn be able to pinpoint his location."

"Guess we have all the in the world to make Mr. Personality tell us everything he knows." Wheeljack announced.

"The `cons Surveillance Chief must know a lot, right?"

"But, Soundwave doesn't speak. Does he?" Said Miko

"I'm not even sure he has a face." Raf answered.

"Why is Megatron stealing human technology? What is he attempting to build?" Optimus asked Soundwave.

Soundwave turned Optimus' question into a funky remix.

"Whoa, Optimus Prime, the remix." Miko told.

Then, I smiley face appeared on Soundwave's screen. Bulkhead then turned his servo into a wrecking ball. "Oh yeah? Why don't I wipe that smile off his face?"

"Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. For the sake of the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build. Before we are forced to reply upon less civil methods of interrogation." Optimus warned.

Soundwave soon released a very high pitched frequency.

"Scrap this!" Ratchet said frustrated." Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out! So, I would strongly suggest opening him up! So, we can have a first head look of the information recorded on his hard drives." Soundwave started to delete data from his hard drives. "Uh oh." Arcee worried. "Alright, he's downloading data!" Bulkhead answered. "No, Soundwave is erasing data." Ratchet told. Once the deleting was all said and done, Soundwave uttered four words no-one had wanted to hear.

"Soundwave: Superior, Autobots: Inferior.


	5. Jealousy

A/N: Hello! Welcome to the 5th Chapter of Prince of Cybertron.

Finally! Also, Checkout my new story I had recently started!

It's called **The Adventures and Misadventures of Soundwave**.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Prime!

Chapter 5

Loud footsteps could be heard around the halls of the _Nemesis_. Megatron was thinking of a plan to get is Third in Command back on the ship and out of the clutches of the Autobots. So far, he hadn't thought of a plan. Or rather, he hadn't thought of one that would _work_. And on an unrelated note, he needed someone to show the newbie around the ship and to his work post. Come to think of it, he hadn't even asked him what he was experienced in. With the plan long forgotten, he made his way towards the rec. room. He spotted Snowstorm talking to some Vehicons.

"- I got into the pod and the next thing I know, I'm on this green and blue planet." Snowstorm said.

The Vehicons and Snowstorm took notice of their leader.

"Vehicons, you are dismissed." Megatron announced. With that being said, the Vehicons rushed out of the room, fearing that they may have upset their leader. Megatron turned his attention to the royal blue and white mech.

"Snowstorm, what was your occupation back on Cybertron?" Megatron asked.

"Well, I worked in the castle. I helped in the infirmary as a doctor's assistant. They also only let me work on the royal family." Megatron was visibly shocked at the response. It was amazing how someone so young like him could work in such a difficult field and in the castle, as well!

"Well, it seems you were close to the royal family." Megatron stated.

"I was, but I was even closer to the prince…" Snowstorm trailed off.

"We shall move on to the med bay." Megatron declared.

"O-Of course, Lord Megatron."

The walk to the med bay was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of their pedes hitting the floor.

Once they got to the med bay, they saw Knockout working on some random vehicon. We'll name him Gr3g. Knockout catch sight of Megatron and Snowstorm, or rather, Snowstorm.

"Oh! Hello my liege and um-"

"Snowstorm."

"Right, what brings you here, lord Megatron?" Knockout asked.

"Snowstorm shall work along-side you and Breakdown. I trust that you will show him the necessities and requirements."

"You can count on me, Lord Megatron."

"Let us hope you keep this promise, Knockout."

Without further ado, Megatron left to attend other situations. Or in other words, beat Starscream to a pulp.

The room was then engulfed in an awkward silence.

"So, you're Knockout? You're vain, sadistic medic?" Snowstorm asked surprise or not so surprised.

"Indeed, I am. And can I be the first to say what a beautiful finish you have. Of course, not as beautiful as mine, though."

"Well, THIS takes vanity to a whole new level." Snowstorm muttered.

Luckily for Snowstorm, his sentence wasn't audible enough for Knockout to hear.

"Snowstorm, you must meet my partner Breakdown. You two might have something in common."

Coincidently, Breakdown entered the med bay, carrying some datapads.

"K.O., Megatron wanted use to read over and fill out these-

Breakdown caught sight of Snowstorm.

"Oh, what's he doing here?" Breakdown asked.

"From hence forth, he will be working along-side us. It's the best thing that has happened all day. Isn't he a hot piece of aft?" asked Knockout, groping Snowstorm's aft.

Breakdown suddenly dropped the datapads on the floor, shattering them. "K.O., I think me and the rookie should _get to know each other_. Breakdown said the last five words with a venomous tone.

"Alright, I have to report something to Starscream, any-how." Before Knockout left he winked at Snowstorm.

"I'll be back, beautiful." Knockout declared seductively. It sent shivers down Snowstorm's back.

"**Alright **_**Snowstorm**_**! I've been trying to gain Knockout's attention for stellar cycles. I won't let some** **newbie screw up my chances with him**!

"Look Breakdown, I don't even _know_ Knockout, let alone like him!"

"Well you better not, because if you so much as blink an optic at him, I _will_ make your lifespan the _pits_."

Gotta love Jealousy.

A/N: Well there you have, folks!

There _will_ be some longer chapters in the future.

Stay tuned for more Chapters!

Also, HAPPY (late) NEW YEAR!

20_**14**_?!

WHAAAAAAAT?!

Guess I have to get in the habit of writing the New Year.

Goodnight! 


End file.
